Various types of mapping applications can be accessed by way of the Internet, for example, through use of a browser. For instance, a user can access a mapping application by typing a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) into a particular field of the browser. Once the user is provided with the mapping application, the user can provide such mapping application with search terms pertaining to a particular geographic region. Thus, the user may provide a name of a state or province, the name of a city, the name of a street, a street address, a particular restaurant name, a zip code, some combination of a state, city and street, etc. The mapping application may then provide the user with a map pertaining to the geographic region corresponding to the search query entered by the user.
Typically, maps presented to users by way of a mapping application are limited to a conventional street map (a map that displays streets of a region to a user), an aerial map of the geographic region, and/or in some instances, a street level map which can provide a user with a three-dimensional representation of a region from a certain viewing perspective. While these maps can provide useful information to a user, they are typically limited to data pertaining to streets and other points of interest such as parks, restaurants, monuments, etc.
Various other types of map images are also available by way of the Internet. For instance, a county auditor website may provide access to a tax map of a particular geographic region. Other maps that may be available by way of the Internet can include maps of hike trails, ski resorts, location of businesses, maps of underground structures, maps of public transportation, amongst others. These maps may be difficult or cumbersome for a user to locate, and it may be difficult to correlate locations pertaining to these maps to a reference coordinate system.